


【云狱】海潮低鸣

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 一段小清新恋情
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya





	【云狱】海潮低鸣

狱寺绕着别墅外的盘山公路一路走到海边，从午后走到黄昏。涨潮了，柔和地翻涌而来的海浪渡送着夕阳灿金色的余晖，在汲近他脚边时又慢慢褪去。而那零散的细细的光芒却留了下来，溅在他的脸上、身上。他平视着那已嵌入海平面中的半个夕阳，出神地凝望，直到观感被光源刺痛了才眨一下眼。他想起了很久以前的往事，因而沉沉地陷入进去。海水一点点漫过思绪，记忆中的女人的脸却慢慢变得清晰起来。

就算从不提起，或者被人知道了，也没关系。那些褪了色的信件，在回到过去后被他时不时拿出来反复默读，温柔的情话、不舍的别离、细致的关怀，贴心的问候……他的父亲是真心爱着她的母亲的，如今再也无可厚非也不容置疑——这个世界上再也没有比他的父亲更爱她母亲的人，他终于还是明白了这一点。然而事实上，也许再多的作为证据的文字、再真实深刻的事实，也无法抹去那一片童年的灰影、抚平流离失所间心灵复起的褶皱。

狱寺并不耽湎于过去，他甚至不承认自己会因此而感到悲伤。可是每当生日迫近，那种没来由的烦躁和不安，以及惴惴然的空虚，几乎扰弄得他夜不能寐：睡着了就会做梦，梦里有一架黑色的钢琴，还有一个穿着长裙的女人。音乐从她的指尖倾泻而出，像海潮低低的靡音一般回环往复，流淌、汇聚、盘旋在他心底。那是他年轻的母亲。而当他伸手想要拥抱，她又一点点离他而去了。连同话语和笑容，像剧场里排排灭去的镁光灯，他只能看着她退场、陨落，最终模糊成一片空寂的没有音符的乐章。

认识沢田纲吉是狱寺人生的转折，但是过去永远不会作为过去而只存在于过去。难以排遣的情绪会在某一刻压得他喘不过气，但面上他却仍能笑着对纲吉说“十代目，早上好”。他自信他的语气和表情也能在山本面前不露一丝破绽。但有时候偶然对上路过的云雀恭弥的视线，他的笑容总会微微一滞。那一瞬嘴角敛起的角度伴随内心被无限放大的焦灼，让他一时像被笼在筛子里的鸟，挣扎着却又动弹不得，直到纲吉连叫他数遍才仿佛如梦方醒。狱寺讨厌和云雀发生的任何一种形式的对视。他讨厌任何程度上的“被看穿”。

不打请假条的翘课在狱寺看来一向不需要任何理由，况且从未来战结束回到过去后的日子也一直平静无澜。他只匆匆向纲吉报告了行程便在生日的前一天飞回了意大利。一晃眼两周已经过去了。山本打来的电话都被他直接留到电话录音；收件箱里只躺着一封三天前云雀发来的短信，可他从来没想着要打开看过。他讨厌云雀恭弥，从头到脚，从性格到行动，从态度到气场，他都看不顺眼。狱寺确信他们是水火不容又互相排斥的——除开“云雀恭弥真的很强”这个他唯一承认的事实——狱寺不知道他其实是被吸引了。

他在城堡和海边虚度光阴，时时回想起那些曾经让他期待着、快乐着，抚摸和敲击琴键的日子。他也无比怀念母亲。他慢慢能理解信中那些字里行间的内容了，可是这却也让他越来越茫然。他觉得他仿佛时刻走不出一个巨大的阴影，当前的敏感和寂寞像沉重的嚣音滋扰着他……狱寺在沙滩上坐下，掏出一根烟想要点上。然而再次席卷而来的浪花的水沫溅湿了烟草，他握着打火机神经质地掰弄了若干次也不见火光。于是他烦躁地半叼着烟，颓废地垂下头去。

直升机引擎的轰鸣声迫近了，然而对狱寺来说，因着当下混乱的心绪也无法让那噪音变得更吵。刘海早已被风吹得凌乱不堪，余光中一个从直升机上跳下的人影似乎正缓步向他走来。然而狱寺并未在意，他怔怔地盯着被打湿的裤脚，半瞌着眸子，像是对周遭的一切都漠不关心——夕阳那落在他身上的笔直的光线忽然被打乱、偏折，一只手粗暴地揪起他的衣领，迫使他用酸麻的腿支起整个身子。烟在拉扯间掉落了，瞬间便被海浪冲走。狱寺一时使不上力，任由那只手提起他的全身重量。他微微歪过头，无动于衷地对上那双他熟悉却也厌恶的黑色眸子，一瞬间的惊讶即刻被周身的阴郁和怠惰掩盖。

“你知道你现在这幅模样有多难看吗？”

那清冷的质问一上来便散发出咄咄逼人的气势。狱寺不答，思绪好像还在神游。他无知无觉地看着对方，又仿佛权当眼前的人是空气。云雀在松开他的同时又一发力鄙弃地将他推开，狱寺踉跄不稳地倒退了几步，静默半晌，忽然毫无征兆地起了乖戾，径直冲上前去挥拳击向云雀的脸。关节接触对方颧骨时的钝痛立刻清晰地传来，狱寺一时惊讶地滞住了动作，这回才终于像是回过了神，意识清醒了大半——云雀意外地没有做任何抵挡，结结实实地挨下了这一拳。

“这难道就是你的愤怒？你那所谓的悲伤？”云雀回过头淡漠地看向他，冷嘲道，“还真是脆弱得不堪一击啊，狱寺隼人。现在的你根本让我连咬杀的冲动都没有……”

“闭嘴！你什么都不明白，“狱寺失控地朝他吼道，纷乱的情感像骤开的闸门夺路而出，眼眶甚至泛起微热的湿润的光，“只是一天到晚知道‘咬杀’的混蛋……战斗狂！你什么都不明白，你根本没有资格管我的事。”

“那些事，我需要知道吗？”云雀挑眉反问，语气平静地没有丝毫波澜，“说到底，过去的事、已经发生的事是无法更改的。因为对过去的愧疚或罪恶感而一味逃避现实的人，才真是愚蠢得无可救药。”

“别一副什么都懂的姿态在那里说教啊，混蛋！好像就因为我的过去跟你毫无关联就开始在那里讲大道理，这种态度最让人讨厌了。”

“关联是不可能没有的，因为我在意现在的你——你听懂了吗？”云雀向他靠近了一步，几乎用着威胁的口吻说着令狱寺难以置信的句子，“而且我也只在意现在的你。今后、未来，都不会再放任你那愚蠢的丑态不管，仅此而已。”

狱寺睁大了眼睛看着眼前的黑发男人，错愕地张着嘴却说不出任何话。海鸥在低空盘旋，振翅的空灵之音击打着层层迭起的水浪，让狱寺一时分不清那是单纯的回声，还是他愈渐加快的心跳。他的目光动摇得厉害，他明明已经不想再让云雀进一步深入他的内心。从最初他炸开石墙救他出来，再到后来指环争夺战，以及未来战时的出手相救，狱寺一贯地抗拒着、不肯对他放下戒备。只是出于无论如何不能不两清人情的考虑，才和云雀磕磕绊绊地相处至今。他们本该没有任何交际的可能，他们的目的是那么背离又难以调和。然而后知后觉，甚至直到此刻，狱寺才意识到，他的内心早已在不经意间被窥探到了超乎想象的程度。云雀对他的过往表现得泰然处之甚至置若罔闻，但是狱寺从中没有感受到一丝真实的恶意或轻视——云雀恭弥确实是在意着他的，他在试图用自己的方式让他振作起来：以一种高傲的、疏离的、旁观又决绝的姿态不容反抗地介入，看着他狼狈挣扎并在他最脆弱的时候给他致命一击，扭转和强迫他面对现实，并且让他意识到现实其实和过去并非如他原本想象中那般极端而痛苦地不可妥协。强硬而无礼，直接而彻底的作风——那出于完全的、独一无二的，云雀恭弥式的关怀。

狱寺还在犹豫。在认识到那个足以突破他防御界限的柔软的事实后，他开始闹起了别扭。他把手插回裤袋里，掩饰一般偏过头去不再正眼瞧着对方。然而云雀皱眉盯着他这幅沉默不语又怠慢松懈的样子，倒是反而没了耐心，一把扣住他的手腕不由分说朝停靠在一旁的直升机走去。

“喂，放手啊！又想莫名其妙地做什么……”

“回去了。”

“等等，行李还在——”

剩下的话被云雀关上舱门时的沉重闷响截断。狱寺只好没再说什么，然而心下却不由轻松起来。

“说起来，云雀，就算你要特意啰嗦这一大通话，也没必要亲自跑来一趟吧？”

“还不是因为你严重违反校规，私自翘课。我的短信你没看？”

“谁、谁会在意你发来了什么……”狱寺表面上这么说着，还是有些心虚地掏出了手机，翻找云雀的短信。

「再给你三天时间。如果还没有按时出现在学校，我会来找你。」

狱寺后悔他之前没有及时点开，不然他就可以计划好暂时先在别处躲藏。不过云雀似乎一开始就很清楚他的位置，狱寺于是有些认命似地收起手机，嘴里却还嘀嘀咕咕着“尽做一些多余的事……”

在系安全带时，他忽然摸到了一个覆着碧绿色包装纸的小礼盒。

“这个是？”

“打开看看。”

狱寺于是将盒子打开，只见里面是一块点缀着白果和树莓的蛋糕。与此同时，云雀在一旁对他说：“生日快乐。”

然而狱寺却忽然陷入了沉默，抱着盒子的双手开始微微颤抖。

“为什么要为我做到这种程度……云雀你这混蛋！”他尽可能地压低了声音以掩饰一时的哽咽和没来由的恼怒，他转过头去紧盯着对方的侧脸质问道，“这样的人情，你要我怎么还？”

“这种事，我从来不抱任何期待。”

“真是的……又再说这种让人火大的话了！我可是很困扰的啊，我可不想再欠你这种家伙任何人情。”

云雀倚着靠背单手托腮看向窗外，完全无视了狱寺此刻的态度。他看上去若有所思。气氛正僵持着，云雀忽然转过头，嘴角溢出一抹浅浅的玩味的笑意。

“那么，如果是这样呢？”

狱寺正困惑不解，云雀已经欺身压了过来，一手捏住他的下巴，低头强势地贴上了他的唇。狱寺立时像一只被踩了尾巴的猫，下意识地激动地抬肘推搡抗拒。然而云雀的另一只手已经牢牢地扣在了他的后脑，让他无从抽身。脸一时涨得通红，狱寺急切地想大声咒骂，然而轻启的唇瓣却又纵容了对方得寸进尺的进攻，在他感到对方柔软的舌头钻入时，终于忍不住抄起刚才拿着的蛋糕，劈头盖脸向始作俑者的脑袋砸去——

禁锢和微微的窒息感消失了。狱寺凌乱地喘着气，立刻用手背胡乱抹擦着嘴巴。然而当他再次对上云雀的视线后，却不由自主打了个冷颤。树莓混着稀稀落落的奶油从他的头发、脸颊悠悠滑落，大块大块地沾在他的制服和袖章上。云雀此刻已经掏出了拐子，面上的怒意显而易见，夕阳在浮萍拐上折射出道道凛冽的光。

“狱寺隼人……”

那不夹杂任何感情的称呼在当下莫名让狱寺心惊肉跳，他不着痕迹地向一旁挪了挪，羞怒之色还未褪去，但任性的气势早已消去大半。他条件反射似地抬起手臂做出基本的防御架势，在人还未动手前红着脸很没底气地申辩道：

“谁、谁让你突然靠过来啊……！等等、这是在直升机上——住手啊，混蛋！”

……

南边的天空已经能隐约窥见几颗最亮的星子。海浪仍在歌着、舞着，前赴后继地奔涌向岸边，一切都在周而复始地循环。日暮苍茫，山野寡淡。有云，浅浅的流云漫开而平展，飘然着、浮动着。直升机高耸的螺旋桨卷起劲风，巨大的机体震颤低鸣，向着远处的那片深邃的蔚蓝飞去。


End file.
